Sponsor codes
Cheats can be found at the main menu or while the game is paused, select the "Under The Hood" option. Choose the "Sponsor Code" selection, then enter one of the following case-sensitive codes to activate the corresponding cheat function. If you entered the code correctly, a message will appear. The cars will appear when you enter a junkyard after earning the required license. All codes contains the number zero and not the letter "o". Note: Some codes require an Xbox Live or PS3 Online connection and none of these codes can be used in any versions of Burnout with patch 1.60 or above for console. PC users could not input any of these codes at any point or menu of the game. ::"When we first launched Burnout Paradise back in 2008 there were a number of sponsor cars that were available at launch around the world. These cars were cosmetic only. There were no performance changes made to them whatsoever. Unfortunately we had to disable this feature and it is now no longer in the game. You are unable to enter any codes that you may find on the internet." Note: You can delete the patch mentioned above form the hard drive without removing any game saves. For Xbox 360 simply go to my xbox, system settings, games, Burnout Paradise, and then delete the 1.90 patch. For the PS3 go to Game Utility Data, go to the Burnout Paradise license plate, press triangle & go to delete. Go offline so you don't re-download the patch (hit O on the PS3 to cnacel the download & you'll be signed out automatically), and you can go in game and enter the sponsor codes. After you enter the codes you'll have to redownload all 900+MB of updates & reinstall any DLC unlock keys you purchased. Unlock Codes *Carson Circuit City Hot Rod :Enter "circuitcity" as a case-sensitive code in the North American version of the game to unlock the Circuit City Hotrod. :Note: Requires a Burnout class license to drive this vehicle offline. *Hunter BestBuy Oval Champ :Enter "bestbuy" as a case-sensitive code in the North American version of the game to unlock the Hunter Best Buy Oval Champ car. :Note: Requires an A class license to drive this vehicle offline. *Kitano Gamestop Sport :Enter "gamestop" as a case-sensitive code in the North American version of the game to unlock the Kitano GameStop Sport car. :Note: Requires an A class license to drive this vehicle offline. *Kitano Hydros Micromania Custom (European version) :Enter "H211 1Z99 LZ00 00BB" as a case-sensitive code in the French version of the game to unlock the Kitano Hydros Micromania Custom car. Additionally, this code will also work in other European regions besides France if you change your default language for your system to French. :Note: Requires an A class license to drive this vehicle offline. *Carson "Steel Wheels" GT :Enter one of the following as a case-sensitive code in the North American version of the game. :*"U84D 3Y8K FY8Y 58N6" :*"E60J 8Z7T MS8L 51U6" :*"G23X 5K8Q GX2V 04B1" :*"E165 6L1Q ZQ2H 10V3" :*"Q83E 3H1S BI3B 40P4" :Enter one of the following as a case-sensitive code in the European version of the game. :*"Z891 4K88 IN25 79AA" :*"B179 8M20 XA09 80FF" :Note: Requires a Burnout class license to drive this vehicle offline. *Krieger Walmart WTR :Enter "walmart" as a case-sensitive code in the North American version of the game to unlock the Wal-Mart F1 Racer. :Note: Requires a Burnout class license to drive this vehicle offline. References Category:Cheats